The Guilty Gear Fairytale Collection
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: All your favorite Guilty Gear characters placed in storybook tales. See how much trouble they'll cause and the new adventures they'll have in the magical land of children's fables!
1. The GEARbred Man

**The Guilty Gear Fairytale Collection**

**--**

**--**_The Gearbred Man_**--**

**--**

One sunny morning, an elderly man was half-dead with boredom. He had neither a wife nor a son to keep his elderly vigor active. There are many names that the elderly man can be called, but we'll just call him "That Man." And so, begins our story.

-

That Man was known for making enhanced gingerbread pastries called "Gearbred men." GEARbred men were made from magical cookie dough and shaped into human-like flat figures with special cookie cutters. These special pastries had every quality of a human: their speech, their thoughts, and their physical movements. The only attribute that stood out, was their small size and the fact that they were deliciously edible. That Man's dreams of making the perfect Gearbred Man was crushed ages ago, but with nothing to do in the lonely bakery, That Man decided to try and create the one perfect Gearbred man.

There he shaped the cookie dough and frosted red eyes and spread brown sugar hair on the Gearbred. He frosted the cookie until voila! The Gearbred was decorated and almost done. He placed the Gearbred man into his special futuristic, microwaving, radiation-giving oven which seemed too advanced for the event's timeline.

Hours passed until finally, the Gearbred Man was done! He opened the oven that spewed radioactive particles into his face and created instant pimples that would remain permanent. With the radioactive particles came out the perfect Gearbred man! The Gearbred man faced his creator and smirked. That Man decided to name his creation "Sol." Sol jumped next to the door of the bakery and said,

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

... and with these words the Gearbred man fled the bakery and into the town. What a mischevious little thing he was!

--

Sol marched down the road and came across two Japanese travelers searching for rabbits.

"Anji!! There's a rabbit right there!!" said the red-haired woman.

"I got it!! I got it!! KYAHH!!" the brunette man with glasses tripped and landed helplessly on poison ivy. "AAAHHHH!! It itches!! Baiken!! HELP!! WOOOOOH!!"

"Baka..." Baiken muttered shaking her head from side to side.

Sol roared in laughter after seeing poor Anji whan his face into a tree.

"Nani? COOKIE!! ANJI GET THE COOKIE!!" Baiken raised her katana in the air and tried to stab the annoying cookie and roast it afterwards.

"Baiken!! Will you marry me if I catch it?" Anji pouted at his lover.

"Yea, whatever!! Now get the cookie and let me eat it!!" Baiken and Anji rushed with chopsticks ready to eat Sol. Sol laughed and started off saying,

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

--

Meanwhile, as the Japanese couple enjoyed their time chasing the Gearbred Man, another couple was going to be purged into their unfortunate chase.

Ky had eagerly awaited the day he would propose to his dear lover, Lady Dizzy. The two had known each other as innocent children and their love had grown in the passing years. He stared at the lovely girl in a light blue gown and glitterring ribbons in her parasol.

"Dizzy... all these years... I've wanted to express in the utmost way how much I truly love you. So Dizzy, Will you-" Ky's endearing statement was cut as an infamous Gearbred Man jumped unto Ky's face and tackled him down to the ground.

"Umm... Ky, sweetie?" Dizzy was oddly puzzled. "Ohh!! Look at that gingerbread run!! Isn't he just adorable?"

"I'll... CRUSH THE CRUMBS OUTTA HIM AND SKIN HIS SURFACE WHILE HE BREATHES HIS VERY LAST BREATH!!" Ky charged toward Sol with poor Dizzy being dragged along with him. And so Baiken, Anji, Ky, and Dizzy chased the Gearbred Man. Sol only smirked and stated:

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

_--_

As the chase continued, more people are being dragged into the wild shinanigan.

"Ayah!! What a nice day for a picnic right, Bridgey??" Jam cutely smiled at her dear partner Bridget.

"I can't wait to taste the sandwiches, Jam-oneechan!! Roger also wants some!!" Bridget gazed at the picnic basket in front of them. Jam eagerly opened the picnic basket - and out came Sol!. He munched the last sandwich in his mouth and roared in laughter before continuing his race.

"Uwah!! I wanted sandwiches!" Bridget burst into tears and held Roger tightly in his slim arms.

"AAAAAYYYAAAAAHHH!!" Jam dashed with lightning speed and went ahead of the other four people chasing Sol. Bridget had his mouth gaped open.

"Ah! Onee-chan wait!!" Bridget gathered his yo-yos and ran off to chase the Gearbred Man. And so Baiken, Anji, Ky, Dizzy, Jam, and Bridget chased the Gearbred Man. Sol only smirked and stated:

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

_--_

Meanwhile, Johnny and Axl laid down on the beach and watched the sun high in the sky.

"Ugh.. I'm bored. Anymore beer?" Johnny asked wearily.

"Nope. I need to get more by time traveling in the future," Axl replied. "I'll get you more hentai later on."

As the two weirdos enjoyed each other's company, mischevious little Sol hopped onto their faces and laughed merrily leaving crumbs on their faces.

"!! What the heck!?" Johnny stood up feeling the growing pain on his cheek.

"My nose!! He broke meh nosey!!" Axl wailed painfully and Johnny grabbed him by the collar.

"GET THE COOKIE!!" Johnny involved himself with the mess and now more people were after Sol.

"Johnny sweetie!! Wait for meeeee!!" May exclaimed out of nowhere in her housewife outfit. She eagerly chased after Johnny. And so Baiken, Anji, Ky, Dizzy, Jam, Bridget, Johnny, Axl, and May chased the Gearbred Man. Sol only giggled and exclaimed:

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

_--_

"I WILL KILL YOU ZATO!!" Millia dashed toward Zato and had her hair brushed and combed properly.

"Your hair will never be as long and flowy as mine, wretched Millia!!" Zato stated gently running his hands through his stylish hair.

"Wrong Master Zato!! It is my white hairs that will surpass the beauty of you both," Venom said watching the silver strands flow in the wind.

"You're all wrong. My hair is spiky," commented Slayer. And it is here when the group of angry people chasing Sol appear and somehow involve the four into the chase.

"Whoever gets the cookie has the most beautiful hair!!" Millia exclaimed getting a head start. And so Baiken, Anji, Ky, Dizzy, Jam, Bridget, Johnny, Axl, May, Millia, Zato, Venom, and Slayer chased the Gearbred Man. Sol only giggled and exclaimed:

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

_--_

"Doctor please operate me carefully," ABA said.

"Doctor, please do," answered Zappa.

"There!! The heart is exposed! I just need to plug the bleeding hole in it, Where's the scalpel?" Faust said. To his surprise Sol was holding the large scalpel and ran away.

"Thief!!"

"Yes indeed! ABA let's go!!" Zappa took ABA in a wheelchair.

"MY HEART IS BLEEDING!!" ABA begged for mercy.

And so Baiken, Anji, Ky, Dizzy, Jam, Bridget, Johnny, Axl, May, Millia, Zato, Venom,Slayer, Faust, Zappa, and ABA chased the Gearbred Man. Sol only smiled and hooted:

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

_--_

It was at this time that Potemkin, Testament, and Chipp were dead with boredom. When they saw the group of people chasing a cookie, they ultimately decided to follow them.

And so Baiken, Anji, Ky, Dizzy, Jam, Bridget, Johnny, Axl, May, Millia, Zato, Venom,Slayer, Faust, Zappa, ABA, Potemkin, Testament, and Chipp chased the Gearbred Man. Sol only smirked and shouted:

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_You can't catch me,_

_I'm the Gearbred Man!_

_--_

At this time, Sol was starting to grow tired as all the people started to chase him. He huffed and puffed before landing next to a river.

"I'll help you!" said I-no climbing out of the tree. "Climb on my nose and we'll swim across the river." I-no's devilish smile prevent Sol from denying her offer.

He hopped unto her head and I-no swam across the river.

"Hop on my nose, Gearbred Man," I-no requested, and indeed that is what Sol did. But as soon as Sol and I-no landed. . .

_S n a p!!_

I-no ate him in one delectable crunch. There ends the chase of Sol, the poor Gearbred Man.

**I hope you enjoyed the first fairytale in the collection! The next two stories will be Snow White and Little Red Riding May!! Thank you and please Review!!**


	2. Romeo & Juliet part one

The Guilty Gear Fairytale Collection

**The Guilty Gear Fairytale Collection**

**--**

**--**_Romeo and Juliet_**--**

**part one**

**--**

Only a few days have passed since Ky had taken Dizzy into his care. The Jellyfish Pirates considered Dizzy's stay with Ky to be a "break" from soaring in the skies. They had yet to find out that her stay with Ky might turn out to be a permanent "break." May and Johnny might have been happy with Ky and Dizzy's decision if it wasn't for Testament's rebellion. Ever since Dizzy's brawl with I-no, Testament remained vigilant for more intruders. Not surprisingly, when the news of Dizzy's stay with his "rival" reached his ears, he went after them, and after a few days of no luck, he decided to stay with the Pirates. Events like this threw Testament into an awkward position. To be honest, May and Johnny considered him a nuisance to everyone onboard the ship. Was this Ky's fault or Dizzy's fault? From one point of view, Ky might be the culprit since he agreed that the Commander Gear should stay with him. Then again, Dizzy is to blame for Testament's behavior. Perhaps this is May and Johnny's fault? They did push Ky to "spend more time with her." But of course, they never expected him to agree with their comical gesture. Who is to blame for the nonsense of a human showing compassion to a destructive Gear? This oblivious question can be answered by numerous responses, so in short, anyone can be blamed. About three days after Ky's invitation for Dizzy to stay with him, it's not surprising that he would make her feel quite at home with his flattering personality. In a few hours, Dizzy came to the conclusion that Ky is easy to talk to and he's very nice. She mentally claimed that that was all she needed to know about Ky, those two simple things. A naïve and oblivious mind like hers was not to be trifled with however. One simple mistake that Ky might make could trigger hatred in Necro causing Dizzy to be hostile towards him. So far, Ky has done a great job in keeping her cheerful and friendly as possible, that Necro gained enough sleep to almost talk himself into praising Ky.

One October evening, Officer Kiske decided to take Dizzy to popular play in Paris entitled "Romeo and Juliet." Dizzy was awfully excited to hear that she and Ky were actually "going out" together since Johnny and May had encouraged her to do so in the past few months. With a short delay, the two went off to the theater to watch a drama that Dizzy had never even heard of.

"Dizzy? What do you think of the theater room?" asked Ky pointing to the stage. He looked at the young lady sitting next to him wearing a light periwinkle dress that was just perfect for the evening.

"It's really . . . nice. And . . . it looks expensive . . ." Dizzy's eyes widened at the sight of gold lining the walls of the stage and the balconies. Ky simply smiled and looked around for some familiar faces. In a few minutes, the lights dimmed and the curtain was going to open.

"This is so nice! I actually get to see a play!! This time, I won't fall asleep!!" Dizzy filled herself with joy and childlike impatience . . .

--

"_Never will you mass produce weapons such as these!!" howled an angry scientist from afar. _

"_Do you not understand, fool!? These weapons . . . these wonderful creations could be the answer to all of our problems!!" yelled another scientist._

"_Never shall I allow you to do this!! Never for as long as man shall live!!" screamed the first scientist. _

"_You simpleton!! Man will soon fall into the hands of these biological weapons! Then we'll see who shall live!! The GEARS?? Or man??" quarreled the second scientist._

--

"No, No,_ No_!! This will never do!!" said Lady Justice sending trembles to everyone present in the room. "This cannot happen!"

"But, Milady," said the butler with a sigh. He watched as the woman threw tantrums across the room, knocking off vases from the desks and drawers.

"Those humans . . . Who do they think they are!? How dare they go up against me when all I've done was support them!!" Lady Justice screeched with her metallic voice. "I'll show them . . . I'll show them who is boss!!" Justice burned the dreadful papers requesting her denunciation from the public. The paper's content was concerning the negative opinions by the scientists who created her. They pleaded for her not to socialize with the public and raise her rank in the social classes. But having enjoyed her position of fame and luxury, Justice was more than hostile to the idea that she must remain desolate for the rest of her life.

It was pretty amazing that Justice would have even gained respect from humans. Her vicious personality and her devilish causes would have easily made her a repellent to anyone. There was only one thing the public admired Justice for, and that was her _power_ - Oh! Did she have so much power! One glare at a building and it would be reduced to ashes. _That_ was only a _portion_ of her majestic power.

"Mother?" called a serene voice. Lady Justice turned around to face the presence of her daughter, Dizzy. She, however, was quite the opposite of her fearsome mother. Although she possessed the attributes any Gear would have, she lacked the total hostility and hatred of human sins. Her beautiful appearance as well as her graceful body clearly portrayed the angel she was deep inside. Her long blue hair was combed and fixed into perfect loops tied with flowers of shining silver.

"What is it!?" Justice scowled with her golden eyes shooting a glare at her daughter.

"Are you okay?" replied Dizzy.

"Do I look 'okay' to you!?" Justice said with her voice turning raspy and harsh.

"You need to calm down," Dizzy walked for to lift a hand up to her mother's boiling head.

"Don't touch me!! Don't lay a finger on me!!" Justice screamed pushing Dizzy's hand away. The poor girl nursed her arm and looked up solemnly. Perhaps this was the time to leave the lady alone. Dizzy quietly retreated into her room and stared longingly outside her tall window. She rested against the windowsill and watched the trickles of rain make the _pitter-patter_ sound against the cold glass.

"I guess the Heavens are just as upset as dear Mother. . ." Dizzy said staring into the grayness of the sky.

--

Ky walked out into the domed rose garden looking for the beautiful and elegantly dressed Jam Kuradoberi. Her kind was a diamond out of the rough in the brightly-lit streets of Paris, France. An Asian beauty like her only came around once in a lifetime. For Ky, this was the one chance he was waiting for the entire day. Finally, he had the fateful chance in asking Jam if she would be present in the Masquerade Ball at Lady Justice's castle. For years, Ky dreamed of finally proposing to Miss Kuradoberi. Perhaps his chance had finally come?

"Miss Kuradoberi!!" Ky yelled running to her side.

"Oh! It's you…. Uhh… " Jam pressed her index finger unto her lips and hastily tried to remember the name of the boy standing in front of her.

"Ky. Ky Kiske. . . don't you remember?" answered Ky trying to hide a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry. I've just bad memory recently. I couldn't even remember my own name!" Jam lied as she released a light giggle. "What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"Um… I was wondering if you were attending Lady Justice's ball this evening. I'll try to get in that is if Master Undersn allows it," Ky said as he waited for Jam's response.

"Oh… I'll TRY to be there…." Jam said as her voice trailed off into a high-pitched squeal and diminished into silence. Ky nodded and dismissed himself from their short conversation. Jam couldn't help but feel relieved from his absence. It was quite unusual that Jam wasn't falling head-over-heels for Ky Kiske. Most girls looked at Ky as "Prince Charming." Jam was the type of female that toyed with men until she got what she wanted. Eventually, she'd leave them to bawl from her sudden break-ups in her faked relationships. Sure, it seems illogical for a woman such as Miss Kuradoberi to do such misleading acts. But as it is, she's a bored young lady with nothing to look forward to but a life of monotony and book-reading.

Meanwhile, Ky eagerly awaited the evening he would finally confess his feelings to Jam. Kliff Undersn had given the boy his full approval to spend the entire evening at the masquerade. Ky had done all the necessities needed to get ready for a masquerade, as well as young Lady Dizzy in her lonely castle. Dizzy wore a flowing white gown lined with intricate floral designs of golden strings. The sleeve-less top supported her buxom body and her slim waist. The skirt of the gown hung loosely against her hips and spread its many skirts unto the floor. Her hair was donned with fluttering ribbons that tied her blue hair back. The lower strands of her hair were slightly twisted into loose curls that flew behind her as she walked. Lady Dizzy was truly a sight to behold, and there was no doubt that a line of men would anxiously await a dance with the lovely girl.

"Miss Dizzy, your mother has requested that we tell you of tonight's event," spoke a maid entering Dizzy's room.

"Please speak. Mother has plans for me?" Dizzy said turning her head to face the maid.

"Yes, ma'am. Lady Justice requested that you spend you time talking to Lord Testament," replied the maid.

"Lord Testament? Why so?" Dizzy said with a look of confusion.

"Miss Dizzy…. Lady Justice has planned an engagement for you and Lord Testament. I recall her saying that it would greatly benefit your family." Dizzy turned pale the moment her mind was able to analyze the information being told to her. Her brown-red eyes opened, and her heart seemed to stop. Lord Testament was a man greatly admired for his strong power and his GEAR heritage. It was no surprise that her mother would pair her up with one of GEAR blood. However, Dizzy believed that love was not to be forced upon. Dizzy had only heard of the man through news accounts and often chats with her mother. She barely knew him, in fact. How could she love a man she barely knew?

As the guests arrived in pairs and groups, the castle seemed to get livelier and livelier by the minute. Ky scanned through the room to look for Jam, but his attempts often failed when countless young duchesses asked him to dance with them. He thought of just giving up and walking outside for some fresh evening air.

The same could not be said for Dizzy. Poor Dizzy tried hard to avoid contact with Lord Testament, but countless glares from her mother triggered a feeling of discomfort throughout her body. Dizzy stared at the tall man with long black hair and daring red eyes. His handsome face was something worth a long glance, but Dizzy didn't see him the way other people did. Sadly, Dizzy turned away and ran outside to get her mind off the dreadful event she wished would just pass away. She picked up her long skirts and ran to the foot of a stone fountain. She fell to her knees, and the palm of her hands met the hard touch of the solid ground. A small amount of tears tried to trickle from her eyes and down across her cheeks, but the girl prevented herself from crying. Suddenly, Dizzy perceived soft footsteps coming her way. She quickly turned around and found herself facing a tall slim figure. The boy had blonde hair that covered his forehead, and striking blue-green eyes that stared deeply into her blood orbs. He was dressed just as magnificently as she was, and the helpless young girl found it hard to look away from such a handsome young face.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Ky said taking another step closer. The two had one thing in common after their eventful first meeting: they were madly in love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is just part one to Romeo and Juliet. So please stay tune for more!! This story will be part of the Ky x Dizzy stories!! And what do I mean by Ky x Dizzy stories? There will be some stories here that include Dizzy falling asleep on fairytale books and her dreams replace the story characters with characters in the game! It will also include the events where Ky and Dizzy meet, get engaged, have a family, etc. (in game).

This story is for Pikachu407 and my other friends that are in love with Ky x Dizzy. Thank you and please review!!


End file.
